poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Legend of Gaia Everfree/Bee wanders off
This is how The Legend of Gaia Everfree and Bee wanders off goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree. the fire pit at night Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): ....And that's when she looked down and realizes she was wearing purple socks with a burgundy dress! screaming Emmet: I don't get it, Dan. Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): C'mon, guys. Purple and burgundy. They are the same colour family.Human Rarity Scream with me, Rarity. Human Rarity and Sir Dan (EG): screaming Sci-Ryan: sarcastically Oh my. That story keeps me up all night. Knock Out: yawns Bor-ing. Can't we have a more original story? Crash Bandicoot (EG): He he. At least Sci-Ryan has Adagio's sarcasm, Knock Out. Bertram T. Monkey: Aria. Why did Dan remeber that story? shrugs Brian the Crocodile: We may never know. Ex-Terminator: I wonder if Megatron miss the fun. But. Anyhow. Does anyone else have a story to tell? Timber Spruce: I have one. But I'm warning you, you might as well hug a friend now. That's how scary it is! Sci-Ryan: Yikes! Evil Anna and the 12th Doctor Ok. Timber. I'm ready. Timber Spruce: Ok. It's time I told you about the legend of Gaia Everfree. Ryan uses his magic and the flashback starts Timber Spruce: narrating Many years ago, my great-grandparents came to this forest. Seeing its beauty, they decided that it would be the perfect place for a camp. But once they started building, strange things started to happen. One pitch black night, when the wind was howling, a tree branch crashed through the roof of their cabin! They screamed and ran outside, only to see the giant creature rising from the earth! She had wild hair like the roots of a tree. Her mouth had jagged rock teeth and her eyes were pools of black tar. But her aura shimmered like diamonds. Anywhere she went, she left a trail of gem dust in her wake. Trembling, my great-grandparents asked who she was and what she wanted. In a deep and hollow voice, she told them that her name was Gaia Everfree – an ancient spirit who held domain over the forest, and that my great-grandparents were trespassing on her land. They begged her to let them stay and build their camp, to share this wonderful place with others. Gaia Everfree finally agreed but warned them that they would not be able to keep it forever. Someday, she will return and reclaim the forest as her own. flashback ends in an iris out Timber Spruce: So if you see a trail of gem dust, you'll know that it is... and scarier Gaia Everfree! Knock Out: Bor-ing! expect Ryan and Evil Ryan scream Ex-Terminator: EXTERMINATE!!! EXTERMINATE!!! his weapon at the sky Gloriosa Daisy: Oh! Hey, guys! Sorry, didn't mean to scare you! in human form come out of the bush Thomas: Megatron! Crash Bandicoot: Wait. He's good and... different. Megatron: Yes, bandicoot. I noticed. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts